


Heavy Is The Hand That Bears The Ring

by InnerTorment



Series: List of Regrets: [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horns, I'll tag as I go, M/M, Multi, Or atleast there would be, Polyamorous Relationships, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Tails, definitely fluff tho, if I could even write it, reader becomes a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerTorment/pseuds/InnerTorment
Summary: Mammon stumbles through your window after a successful night at the casino and tasks you with hiding his loot. One thing led to another, and now you're a succubus with a thirst for demon flesh. But worry not! All you have to do is fulfil your hearts deepest desires and the curse will be lifted! Piece of cake, right?...Right?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: List of Regrets: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. It's Too Early For This Shit...

At first, you’d assumed a branch was tapping against your window and shrugged it off, curling further into the blanket. The sound ceased at first, but started up again seconds later, upgrading from a light tapping to relentless knocking. One glance at the clock on your nightstand reveals that it's 3:01 am, which deepens your simmering agitation. If you ignored it, the madman trying to wake you up would have to give up eventually, right?

Wrong. Once the knocking subsided, your D.D.D. began pinging in its place. It didn't take long for you to cave under the repetitive twinkling of your phone; you make a silent vow to set it to vibrate right after you’ve strangled the culprit. Storming over to the window, you yank the curtains to the side; jerking back when you come face to face with the demon pressed up against it. Mammon flinched at your sudden appearance, nearly losing his balance in the process. His knees were pressed into his chest as he just about managed fit on the narrow ledge.

Pleading eyes locked with yours and you felt the irritation slip away- just a bit. Grumbling, undo the latch on the window, stepping back as he stumbles forward into your room. “Took ya long enough!” He huffs, dusting himself off. You notice he has a backpack slung over one shoulder, stuffed to the brim with what you assume to be stolen goods.

“Remind me why you couldn’t just use the front door?” You yawned.

“You crazy? If Lucifer catches me sneaking in through the front entrance again, he'll bury me alive!” Mammon replies, shuddering at the thought. You figured the constant threat of being strung up for a couple of centuries would deter him from breaking curfew, but then again, this is Mammon we’re talking about; no amount of punishment could stop him from making the same mistake thrice.

“What were you even doing out so late…” his mouth twists into that cocky grin- the one that says ‘you won’t BELIEVE what The Great Mammon just did’- and you instantly regret asking. “Actually, don’t tell me. It’s far too early for this…” 

“Why you gotta be so cold?” he pouts, “I’ll have you know, I was out making a _killing_ at the Hangman’s Casino! Those blowhards never knew what hit ‘em!” He removes the bag from his shoulder. Its contents were blinding, the sea of glistening gemstones and Grimm blinking obnoxiously under the dim light. 

You level a deadpan stare, “Did you actually win all of this or were you pickpocketing aristocrats?” 

“Hey, I won these fair n’ square, alright? Geez, why does everyone assume I stole somethin’?” You’d always admired how cute he looked when he was sulking, eyebrows knit tightly in fleeting irritation.

You sigh, “Look, as much as I wanna hear about your ‘tales of badassery’, can we maybe not do this at 3am? There's a maths test tomorrow, y’know.” 

“Wait, seriously!? Dammit, I forgot all about it!” he groans, before thrusting the bag into your arms. “Anyway, do me a favour and hide this in your room. Can’t have the others knowing about my winnings, they’d get super jealous.” He strides towards the door but spins on his heel with a grave expression. “Oh yeah, if Lucifer asks, I was studying with ya all night, got it?” You give him a half-hearted salute which seems to appease the Avatar of Greed. 

Once he’s gone, you decide to stuff the bag into the closet that housed the other curios you’d accumulated during your stay in the Devildom. Your careless movements result in some of the contents spilling out, clattering against the hardwood floor. You bend down to scoop them up, but your eyes are drawn to a peculiar jewel- a ring. 

You examine it closely, entranced by the intricate sigil etched into the gemstone at its core. By no means were you a jewellery enthusiast, nor did you wear rings, but something about it just captivated you. You hadn’t even realised you’d slipped it on until the cool silver was hugging your ring finger. Despite its dainty appearance, it was a perfect fit, almost too well-fitting, as if it’d been made specifically for you. 

Snapping out of your trance, you attempt to pry the ring off your hand, only to find it won’t budge an inch. Strange, it wasn’t exactly tight on your finger, you barely felt any pressure at all, yet it was stuck. After a few unsuccessful tugs, you give up on it altogether, simply too tired to put up a fight. You gather up the stray coins, cram them back in the bag and drop onto your bed like a sack of bricks. Burrowing into the covers, you ignore the dull throbbing that centres itself on your head and back. It took you longer than usual to fall back asleep, but soon the darkness arrives to claim your consciousness. 

\---

What felt like mere minutes after you’d finally fallen asleep, your D.D.D. began screeching under your pillow. Figures. Your body aches as you shift into an upright position, swiftly disarming the alarm on your phone. You began your morning routine on autopilot, making the bed as your mind caught up with the rest of you. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but something felt off… like there was a foreign weight that was throwing your balance off-kilter. You absentmindedly run a hand through your hair, only to jab something firm poking out of your skull. 

You freeze. With both hands, you seize two rigid appendages, running your fingers along their lengths; you give an experimental tug, but they don’t come off. You rush to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. With a deep breath, you turn to face yourself in the mirror, confirming your suspicion. Tall horns stood proudly atop your head, jet black with a slight ivory tint towards the tips. 

“What the…” you gape, stuck somewhere between awe and dread. A flicker of movement catches your eye, prompting you to turn around. It seems not only did you sprout horns in your sleep, but a tail to boot. You felt it twitch under your scrutiny; it was roughly the same length as your arm span, sleek ebony fur coaxing you to touch it. You curl it around your forearm, tickled by the softness. For a fleeting moment, you were stuck in this subdued state of fascination. 

Then the panic kicked in. 

No amount of wishful thinking or cold water to the face made them go away. This had to be a dream right? Or a very elaborate prank. Despite how real they _felt_ , there was just no way, right? Pacing around the bathroom, you think back to everything you’d done up until this point; anything that could have incurred the wrath of a witch or demon. After a brief staring contest with your scowling reflection, your eyes are drawn to the bright coral object sitting on your finger. _The ring_ . Much like a few hours ago, it still refused to come off. Great, of course, you just _had_ to put on the cursed ring that turns humans into demons. You could already see Lucifer giving you that ‘I’m not angry, just disappointed’ face as he chastises you for being so thoughtless.

Your meltdown is interrupted by the familiar chime of your D.D.D. You peer over, anxiety swirling around in your stomach. 

**Solomon**

**_[ Solomon: Hey, do you still have that book on archaic chemistry that I lent you? ]_ **

A lightbulb went off in your head as you hastily typed a response.

**_[ Y/n: Solomon, this is an emergency. Meet me behind RAD in an hour. ]_ **

Barely a few seconds pass before he responds. 

**_[ Solomon: Something tells me this isn’t about the book. ]_ **

**_[ Solomon: Is something wrong? ]_ **

**_[ Y/n: I can't explain it right now, but you'll see what I mean. ]_ **

**_[ Solomon: How curious, what could possibly get the fearless y/n so worked up? ]_ **

**_[ Solomon: I guess I’ll find out soon enough. ]_ **

With that, you hastily throw on your clothes and whirl around the room gathering up your school necessities. The horns make it a challenge every time you lean down as they smack into the wardrobe and desk on multiple occasions; similarly, your tail would accidentally knock things over if you weren’t constantly holding it flat against your back. Honestly, how did Levi and Belphie manage with these things? You knew Satan typically had his wrapped around his leg, but the other two made it look so easy to control. It felt like the moment you stopped thinking about it, the tail would gain sentience and seek destruction on anything in range.

Once you’d acquired everything, you dug through the closet, fishing out an old mask Levi had bought for you during a cosplay event. Sliding it over your face, you take in your appearance one last time at the mirror. From afar, you probably just looked like you were wearing a shoddy Halloween costume- it really wasn’t half bad. If you weren’t so freaked out about the others finding out you did a dumb _again_ , you'd take the time to appreciate this new demon form of yours. But alas...

You had your hand on the doorknob when you realised that there was _no way in hell_ you could simply walk out looking like this. The clock read a quarter to eight, meaning that at least 4 of the 7 brothers would be awake and 3 of them potentially roaming the halls. ‘It’s really too early for this shit…’ you hiss, turning your attention to the window. Mammon had snuck in through there earlier, so surely you could use it to get out. The bitter morning air nips at your skin as you wrench the window open, greeted by a two-storey drop that could easily break your legs if you weren't careful.

Scaling the willowy tree was no easy feat, given it threatened to snap at the slightest amount of pressure, but you managed to drop down from a reasonable height. The moment your feet hit the ground, a knock echoes through your abandoned room. You dive behind the tree, holding your tail in a white-knuckled grip. The door creaked open as an all too familiar voice called out.

“Rise and shine, y/n~” Asmodeus purrs, stepping into your room. Typically he’d find you in the dining hall around this time, but today you seemed to have slept in. He looks around, his attention immediately drawn to the empty bed, mourning the loss of its sole inhabitant. A frown tugs at his lips. 

“Y/n? Helloooo?” Suddenly he becomes all too aware of how drafty it is in here, turning to see the jaws of the window stretched wide open. He runs over to the window, leaning over the ledge in panic. When there was no sign of a y/n-shaped corpse waiting below, he let out a relieved sigh. 

“Honestly, who leaves their window wide open like that?” he mumbles something about how the cold air was bad for your skin as he pulls the frames back in place. 

The moment you hear it click, you deflate, unaware that you’d been holding your breath in the first place. You don’t dare to move until you’re certain he’s gone, ears straining for the slightest bit of sound above-

A sudden chime in your breast pocket ejects your soul from your body. It takes all of your self-control to refrain from hurling it skyward, instead opting to check your messages.

**The House of Lamentation**

**_[ Asmodeus: Heeey, have any of you seen y/n? ]_ **

**_[ Asmodeus: I think they left their window wide open last night. ]_ **

**_[ Satan: I haven’t seen them come downstairs. ]_ **

**_[ Mammon: Wait, they did WHAT!? ]_ **

**_[ Asmodeus: Eh? Do you know something about that Mammon? ]_ **

**_[ Mammon: Huh!? ]_ **

**_[ Mammon: Psh, of course not! ]_ **

**_[ Mammon: I mean, it’s not my fault y/n forgot to close it! No siree. ]_ **

Crap. 

**_[ Y/n: Sorry, I was in a rush this morning and forgot to close it. I left earlier to meet up with Solomon. ]_ **

Setting your phone to vibrate (finally!), you pull yourself to your feet and rush off to RAD, oblivious to the following messages that arise.

**_[ Satan: Really? I must have missed you. ]_ **

**_[ Asmodeus: Aww, you should have told me! We could have gone together ♡ ]_ **

**_[ Mammon: Hold up! What business do ya have with Solomon, huh!? ]_ **

**_[ Mammon: Hey! Are ya even listenin’ to me? ]_ **

**_[ Mammon: <Angry Emoji> ]_ **

**_[ Mammon: <Angry Emoji> ]_ **

**_[ Mammon: <Angry Emoji> ]_ **

**_[ Lucifer: Mammon, if you don’t cease the spam, I will throw you out of the said window. ]_ **

**_[ Mammon: <Scared Emoji> ]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, welcome. This'd be my third time posting, but the first time I'm actually committing to an idea. Apologies for the mediocre writing, I'm still a newbie, but hey! I'm trying, aren't I?
> 
> Initially I intended to make the reader gender-neutral (to give the guys a chance, y'know), but on the off-chance that I do decide to throw in some smut, the reader would be classed as female. But those odds are VERY slim, so for now I'll continue to keep 'em semi-neutral. It's worth noting that reader's demon form is loosely based around a capuchin monkey- cuz let's be honest, MC is more of a monkey than a sacrificial lamb at this point.
> 
> The uploads are likely to be infrequent, (cuz school is quite the bitch rn) but I wanted to get this out there so that I feel pressured to continue haha...


	2. A Human And A Half

By this time, the streets were speckled with demons going about their daily commute. In absence of the sun, the elegant street lamps emit a warm glow, like stars guiding you to your destination. Perhaps it’s because of the curse, but your senses felt sharper than they’d ever been; from the subtle murmur of passing conversations to the heavenly scent of pastries from a passing shop, your senses were hanging on every little detail. Your stomach voices it’s rage at missing breakfast. ‘ _Is this what Beel lives with? No wonder he’s always hungry.’_ you muse.

You couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, that you’d had the chance to simply enjoy the beauty of the Devildom; you didn’t think it was even remotely possible to witness such a peaceful scene here. Granted, it was the company you kept that made peace an impossibility, but your humanity seemed to attract just as much attention- with or without their help. It took a while to adjust to the curious glances and predatory stares; it was inevitable as a human living amongst demons. There was always pressure to put up a front in the public eye; to show the mass of onlookers that you weren’t to be trifled with, but here and now? It’s as if you were invisible- even with the freakish mask you don, nobody spared a second glance. 

For the first time in a long time, you felt somewhat relaxed. 

Of course, that went sailing out the window the moment you passed the threshold of RAD’s gates. You adjust the mask, tail lashing to and fro as you take a detour around the building, each step in tandem with your stuttering heart. Truth be told, it may not have been the wisest decision to consult the shady sorcerer about this- after all, Solomon himself was a catalyst for mischief. On the other hand, he has also proven to be a reliable ally, even if he _was_ too snide for his own good. Either way, it was too late to back out now. You brace yourself as you round the last corner, only to find he isn’t there.

Breathing a sigh through your nose, you fish out your D.D.D.

**Solomon**

**_[ Y/n: Hey, I’ve just arrived, where are you?_ ]_ **

You'd barely hit send when a low voice whispers in your ear, “For an emergency, you sure took your time.” You jump a good few feet in the air, heart leaping into your throat. Solomon raised his hands defensively, returning your semi-obscured death glare with a deceptively innocent smile. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Despite the mask, you suspect he can still see your flustered face, which only perpetuates your embarrassment. 

“If you deliberately went out of your way to scare me _again_ , I swear…” you hissed, burying your balled fists in your pockets. This wasn’t the first time he’d snuck up on you, and you were sure as hell that it wouldn’t be the last either.

“No, no, I just got here myself.” he chuckles. Honestly, you make it too easy for him to tease you. At first, he hadn’t known it was you; the mask (and demonic aura) leading him to assume you were just another estranged student. But when he saw you veer off behind the school, he had a hunch. Solomon brought his hand to his chin as he circled you, inspecting the new additions to your form; his eyes flickered between the curves of your horns and the nervous twitching of your bristled tail. How curious. “That’s quite the emergency you’ve got there.”

You clear your throat, straightening your back. “Yeah, I gathered. Can you fix it or what?”

He slows to a stop in front of you, fixing you with a sardonic smirk. “Oh certainly. I’ll just wave my magic wand and wish your curse away.” The fact that the **Almighty King Solomon** possessed a _dainty little wand_ amused you to no end. Practical or not, it was simply ridiculous. Why, the thought alone brought tears to your eyes.

“Some sorcerer **you** turned out to be.” you scoff, folding your arms over your chest. Solomon catches a brief glimpse of a coral coloured ring before it’s buried beneath your arms.

He mimics your posture, propping a foot against the wall behind him. “I didn’t know you wore rings, y/n.” You must have forgotten you were wearing it if that wide-eyed expression was anything to go by. You hold out your hand to the sorcerer, offering a better view.

“I don’t. It’s technically Mammons.” you state. He gives you a quizzical stare. “Look, don’t ask me how or why- it was 3am.” _Nobody thinks at 3am_. Solomon shrugs, pulling your hand closer as he squints at the gemstone. You knew it was to get a closer look at the etchings, but the heat rose to your cheeks anyway. Much like his demeanour, his skin was cool against your own. The contact is fleeting, but your hand is still tingling after he’s let go.

“I don’t believe I’ve come across this particular artifact before.” he concludes, “I’ll need some time to look into it.” 

“Uh, come again?” You blurt out, “I don’t know if you realise this, but I can’t just stroll into class looking like this.”

“If you actually paid attention in class, you’d know that breaking curses isn’t that simple.” he sighs, “If anything, I’m surprised you didn’t go to Lucifer for help.” You avert your eyes. He wasn’t wrong; Lucifer was known to be especially skilled when it came to unravelling curses, but contrary to popular opinion, you **didn’t** want to get chewed out again. It was only last week that you and Satan had gotten scolded for snooping through his private study; and the week before he'd condemned you and Asmo over a payback prank gone horribly wrong. _It's always_ something _every week._

Solomon watches you with a neutral expression. Whilst he can’t see your face, he could practically hear the cogs turning in your head as you processed his words. You never did think things through, now did you? That reckless abandon of yours is what got you waist-deep in trouble more often than not... and yet, he’s drawn to it like a moth to a flame. With an exaggerated huff, he pushes off the wall, beckoning you to come closer. “In any case, I can hide your demonic appearance.” He fails to suppress a chuckle as you perk up at his words. 

“Why didn’t you just do that to begin with?” you ask.

“Because it’s only a temporary fix," he replies. "We still have to find out the details of what the curse does.”

His hands flow in strict yet graceful motions, pale blue streaks left in their wake. Your eyes trail his movements until an unfamiliar pressure weighs on your chest. As it grows, you feel the weight of your horns and tail dissipate. Sure enough, your fingers fail to locate the horns that had once been sprouting out of your temples.

“Oh, thank God,” you mumble, clawing the mask off your face. He decides against commenting on the irony of your statement, simply raising a brow in response. “Any longer in that mask and I think my face would’ve melted off.” The fresh felt soothing against your clammy cheeks. Just then, a wailing bell tolls in the distance; a telltale sign that classes were now in session. 

“Well, we’d better get to class. I’ll message you when I’ve found something.” He starts walking towards the entrance. Dread consumes you as you realise that God-forsaken maths test is the first thing on your agenda.

“Thanks Solomon, catch ya later!” you bark out as you rush past him. He shakes his head with a knowing grin.

_'Stay out of trouble, y/n.'_

_\---_

The moment you’d burst into the classroom, apologies spilling from your lips, all eyes were back on you. The teacher acknowledged you with a scathing remark, before continuing his regularly-scheduled tirade. Much like you'd predicted, the pop quiz was an absolute nightmare. No amount of revision could have prepared you for the assault on your psyche. ' _What sick bastard goes through the effort of making these anyway_ _?'_ You groan into your desk, arms sprawled across its surface.

 _“-mell it too right? There’s somethin’ off about that human...”_

You freeze, straining your ears to catch a neighbouring conversation. 

_“Ugh, I know right? They reek like a demon, it’s jarring...”_ another demon responds. You’d assumed the eyes on you were a result of your tardiness, but upon closer inspection, it seems the entire room was abuzz with speculation. You gulp. If Solomon didn’t mask your apparent stench, and the entire class could smell it, how long until the demon brothers sussed you out? Your thoughts swirled like fish in a bowl as you wracked your brain. How were you meant to avoid them when you shared more than half your classes with at least one of the brothers-

Wait.

Your head flicks up, eyes scanning the room for a certain mathematically-challenged demon. A few rows ahead of you, he sits with his face buried in his arms. The even rise and fall of his shoulders told you all you needed to know: Mammon was asleep. Perfect. The moment class was released, you snatch up your bag and slink out of the room, immersing yourself in the river of students that flooded the halls.

This was shaping up to be a **very** long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked, so I'll try to make up for that with the next chapter. Stay tuned for the spiralling deterioration of y/n's sanity!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback/criticisms are heavily appreciated.


End file.
